


if I had wings (I'd follow you)

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd give Kurt everything, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I had wings (I'd follow you)

Turns out Kurt checked them into the kind of hotel with those huge, fluffy fucking bathrobes hanging in the closet. They're big and white and soft and when they finally climb out of the shower Puck dries off and then slides into one, just to see how it feels.

He wasn't really planning on clothes for the next two days, because seriously, what's the point? But these robes are seriously nice. They feel almost as good against his skin as Kurt's sheets. Nowhere near as good as Kurt himself, but nothing's ever going to feel _that_ good.

Kurt's still in the bathroom rubbing shit on his face and making sure his hair's perfect or whatever, and Puck has no clue why, because he's just going to mess it up again as soon as he gets Kurt back in bed. The giant fucking bed that they've already pretty much wrecked, and Puck grins and throws himself down on the mattress to lean against the headboard and stretch his legs out in front of him.

He reaches for the remote and turns the TV on, flipping through news and boring daytime talk shows until he hits the Pay-Per-View section. There's a decent selection of porn, some of it even guy-on-guy, which he figures Kurt would appreciate.

"Babe," he calls in the direction of the bathroom, "you feel like indulging that jock fetish of yours some more? They've got _Cocks and Jocks 2_."

Kurt leans out of the bathroom to glare at him. "Do not charge porn to the room."

"Come on, it's only like twenty bucks. I'll pay for it." Puck's grinning, because he's only half-serious anyway, but when Kurt's eyes narrow and his chest goes all red and splotchy, Puck gets it. "You mean you won't fool around in your dad's house but you charged a hotel room to his credit card?"

Kurt huffs out an impatient breath, but Puck's spent enough time around him to know he's just pissed off about getting busted. Then he disappears back into the bathroom, reappearing a few seconds later wrapped in the other robe.

"I told you, I'm going to pay him back. Anyway, it's not like I didn't tell him we were going to a hotel. It's one thing to see that charge on his statement; a Pay-Per-View charge would just be rubbing it in his face."

He crosses to the table on the other side of the room, and Puck thinks about telling him to skip the beauty routine for once and just get his ass back in bed already, because if they're not going to watch porn, they can at least make some of their own. But Kurt doesn't go for the overnight bag with all his bottles of girly-smelling shit. Instead he reaches for the basket Puck forgot about as soon as they got in the room and he started focusing all his attention on getting Kurt out of his clothes.

"What's in there, anyway?" Puck asks, grinning at Kurt's back while he watches Kurt unpack the basket. "You're not planning to bust out the kinky shit now that we're engaged, are you?"

Not that Puck has a problem with a little kink. He's down with the occasional sex toy, and he's always kind of thought those swings he's seen in bondage porn look kind of cool, though he's pretty sure Kurt wouldn't go for hanging one in their bedroom. He can appreciate Kurt in a pair of lace panties, and of course there's the cheerleader uniform. But for the most part he's never really been an accessories kind of guy; that's always been Kurt's department.

"I suppose that depends on your definition of 'kinky'," Kurt answers. He glances over his shoulder at Puck, flushing at the sight of Puck stretched out on the bed, arms folded behind his neck and his robe open almost all the way up his thighs. "I just thought we might get hungry, and rather than having to go out I packed some food."

He crosses back to the bed and drops two bottles of room temperature water on the mattress, then hands Puck a sandwich wrapped in wax paper and climbs onto the bed. He parks himself right in the center of the mattress and crosses his legs, then he unwraps his own sandwich.

"The water got a little warm," he says, frowning down at the bottles like maybe he actually thinks Puck gives a fuck whether his water's cold or not. "I'm sure there's an ice machine somewhere if you'd rather..."

"Babe, I don't care about the water," Puck interrupts before Kurt worries himself into a stroke or something. He pushes himself up off the headboard and sets his still-wrapped sandwich down on the mattress, then he pushes up on his knees to crawl over to Kurt.

And yeah, he can work with whatever kinky shit Kurt might be into, but Kurt packing them a post-fuck _picnic_? That's Puck's idea of a dream come true. He grips Kurt's chin in one hand and tilts his head up, then he leans in and kisses Kurt so thoroughly they're both panting when he finally lets up.

"I fucking love you," he says, grinning when Kurt blushes and planting one last kiss on his mouth before he settles back on the mattress and unwraps...well, he's not sure what time it is, exactly, but he's guessing it's closer to dinner than lunch by now.

He has no idea what he's eating -- leftover pot roast from last night, maybe, with some kind of sauce that's got a little kick at the end -- but whatever it is, it's fantastic. He didn't even know how hungry he was until Kurt busted out the sandwiches, but he wolfs down the whole thing while Kurt's still working on the first half of his.

"There's more," Kurt says, nodding toward the picnic basket. "I brought a couple pieces of the cake we missed last night too. I'm not sure how well it traveled, but between Finn and my father it will be a distant memory by the time we get back, so I didn't really have a choice."

Puck grins, because seriously, who cares what it _looks_ like when there's cake. He slides off the bed and crosses the room to the table where Kurt left the basket, pulls out another sandwich and passes over a couple apples. He finds the cake sort of wedged between some more water bottles, two slices side by side on one of Carole's plates.

They're a little squashed at the edges, but it's not like that's going to make them taste any different, so Puck pulls them out of the basket and digs out a fork, then he balances everything in his arms and heads back to bed.

He sets the cake down on the nightstand and climbs back onto the mattress to unwrap another sandwich. The TV's still on, and Puck picks up the remote and scrolls through the titles while he eats.

"Don't they just add the porn to your total?" he asks as he flips through screen after screen of porn and okay, they've got an even bigger selection than he thought. "I mean, hotels are used to being all discreet and shit, right? It's not like they're going to itemize the incriminating stuff on your credit card bill."

Kurt frowns like he hadn't considered that possibility and glances over at the TV screen just in time to watch Puck scroll by _MILFs in Heat 3_. His nose wrinkles and Puck grins and keeps scrolling.

"Regardless, you do realize I don't actually have a jock fetish, don't you? I thought we'd been over that."

"Right, so you just asked me to keep my jacket on while I fucked you in the locker room because you were afraid I might get cold."

"One moment of weakness and you're going to make me pay for it for the rest of my life."

He laughs when Kurt scowls and unfolds one leg to kick at his thigh, rolling out of the way and dropping the remote before he slides close enough to land a hand on the tie knotted around Kurt's robe.

"I'm just trying to make sure you get what you want, babe," he says, leaning in to open his mouth against Kurt's neck.

"I've already got...mmm...what I want," Kurt murmurs, hand sliding over Puck's scalp to curve around the back of his head.

Puck grins against Kurt's neck and tugs his robe open, then he pushes his hand under the fluffy white fabric to palm Kurt's dick. He's half-hard already, and when Puck flattens his hand against Kurt's length he groans and spreads his legs to give Puck more room to work.

They've both come a few times already since they checked in; Puck fucked Kurt twice in a row, and that was fantastic, and when they finally dragged themselves out of bed long enough to shower there was more making out and slow, lazy hand jobs under the spray, thanks to the endless supply of hotel hot water.

And they're young, so getting it up isn't going to be a problem, but Puck knows it's going to take awhile to make Kurt come again. Which is just fine with him, because it's not like they're in a hurry. Puck grins and mouths his way up Kurt's jaw to his lips, pushing past Kurt's teeth with his tongue while he strokes Kurt to full hardness in the loose circle of his fist.

When Kurt's kind of rocking up into his grip Puck flattens a hand on his chest and pushes him back onto the mattress, legs still spread wide and chest flushed and his robe hanging open on either side of him. Puck runs his hands up Kurt's thighs, over his hips and across his stomach until he's leaning over Kurt, mouth just a few inches above his.

"I keep telling you there's no shame in a little jock fantasy. You know I've got a thing for slutty cheerleaders."

"Pity I didn't bring the uniform," Kurt says, laughing and pulling him down into a hard kiss.

Puck parts his lips and groans around Kurt's tongue and doesn't point out that he could find a Cheerios uniform for Kurt pretty easily. It would mean breaking into the school again, sure, but he's already proved that's not a problem. Except it would mean getting out of bed too, and that part he's not down with, especially when they've only got two days before they have to go back to families and awkward dinners and sleeping apart.

He doesn't bother pointing out that he doesn't care if Kurt never puts the uniform on again, either, because he knows Kurt kind of gets off on it, and he's all about encouraging Kurt's interests. And yeah, Puck gets off on it too, so it's win/win, but he doesn't _need_ it. Doesn't need anything except Kurt, just like this, naked and panting and tugging at the front of Puck's robe like he's desperate to get even closer.

"You wanna know what I want?" Puck asks, murmuring the words against Kurt's jaw as he mouths his way in the direction of Kurt's chest.

Kurt makes a noise that sounds close enough to interest to satisfy Puck, so he plants his hands on the mattress on either side of Kurt and pushes up to look at him.

"Dessert."

He grins and climbs off the bed, tugging his robe open and letting it slide off his shoulders to hit the floor. Kurt follows his lead and pulls his arms out of the robe that's still spread out under him, but he doesn't bother climbing off it and pushing it off the bed. Which is just as well, considering what Puck's got in mind.

The cake's still sitting on the table next to the bed, and Puck peels the plastic off and leaves the fork where it is and climbs back onto the mattress. He kneels between Kurt's knees and raises his eyebrows, and Kurt blushes and laughs and pushes up on his elbows to watch Puck run a finger through the thick frosting on top of the cake.

"Noah," Kurt says, warning in his voice but he's still laughing, so Puck figures he doesn't really mean it. He grins and pops the icing-covered finger into his mouth, watching Kurt while he sucks it clean and when Kurt's lips part a little, Puck knows he's got his attention. He pulls his finger out of his mouth with a truly _obscene_ sucking sound, then he reaches for the cake again and runs two fingers through the frosting.

Kurt's lips are still parted, eyes wide and dark and he's just watching, waiting for Puck to make his next move. And that's hot all on its own, because Kurt trusts him enough to let him do whatever he wants. Puck grins and reaches between them, frosting-covered fingers sliding over Kurt's dick this time.

He doesn't give Kurt time to complain before Puck's leaning over, tongue following the path of his fingers and taking Kurt as far as he can into his mouth. When he feels Kurt's pubes against his nose Puck swallows and lets out a muffled _mmm_ , and it's a good thing he's holding Kurt down on the mattress, because Kurt bucks up hard enough to choke him.

Puck pulls off until only the head of Kurt's cock is in his mouth, sucking hard and dragging a moan out of Kurt before he pulls away completely and reaches for the cake again.

"It's pretty good cake, babe."

"I...wouldn't know," Kurt pants, but he doesn't sound all that put out that Puck's not sharing. Still, it's not really fair, so Puck runs his fingers through the cake again and lifts his hand to Kurt's mouth this time.

Kurt's eyes stay locked on his while he sucks Puck's fingers into his mouth, tongue pushing between his fingers to catch every bit of sticky sweetness. By the time Kurt lets Puck's fingers slip out of his mouth Puck's dick is standing at attention, and he reaches down and fists his hard-on with the hand that's slick with Kurt's spit.

He runs his thumb across the head of his cock, hisses at the sensation then lets go to run the tip of his thumb through the cake. He lifts his frosting-covered thumb to Kurt's mouth, but instead of letting Kurt suck his thumb into warm heat, Puck smears frosting across his bottom lip this time.

Kurt's tongue darts out to taste sugar and Puck, and Puck groans and presses forward to suck Kurt's bottom lip between his own. A pair of arms slide around his neck, then Kurt's pulling him down until Puck's stretched out on top of him, chests pressed together and Kurt's hips rocking up in a lazy rhythm.

"If my stepmother knew what you were doing to her cake, she'd be mortified."

Puck licks a stray fleck of frosting off the corner of Kurt's mouth and definitely does not make a contented purring sound. "How do you know she hasn't already tried it herself?"

"Thank you so much for _that_ visual," Kurt says, but Puck can hear the laughter he's trying to hold back. "And my father would never stand for that kind of crime against pastry. He's very serious about his baked goods."

"I don't know," Puck says, leaning up far enough to swipe two fingers through what's left of the frosting. He slides off Kurt until Puck's lying along his side, one leg hooked over Kurt's thigh and pushing his legs a little further apart. "This might just be the best cake I've ever had."

He brings his fingers to Kurt's mouth, watching while Kurt sucks them between his lips to lick cake and frosting off Puck's skin. And he's sure as hell thorough, Puck will give him that. His tongue dips between Puck's fingers, chasing the flavor of cake across the sensitive skin there and sucking Puck's fingers until he's breathing hard and rocking his hips against Kurt's thigh.

When he finally lets go Puck grips Kurt's hip and rolls him onto his side, his dick twitching when Kurt bends his top knee and pulls it toward his chest. Puck leans in and opens his mouth against Kurt's neck to suck on pale skin as he slides his fingers into Kurt. A breathy sigh escapes Kurt's throat and he pushes back into Puck's touch, eyes closed and head pillowed on his arm and just...riding Puck's fingers.

"Touch yourself for me, babe," Puck says, mouthing the words against Kurt's shoulder, and he feels Kurt clench around his fingers. "I want to watch you come."

Kurt laughs, probably because Puck's already seen him come three times today, but it's different when he's watching on purpose. When Kurt's getting himself off _for_ Puck, rocking between Puck's fingers and his own fist and breathing a little heavier with every thrust.

"Talk to me," Kurt says, the back of his neck going red like he's embarrassed to ask for what he wants. Which is just dumb, because if he doesn't ask, Puck can't give it to him, and he wants to give Kurt...everything, pretty much.

"I love watching you get yourself off, babe," he says, because it's true. "I love how easy you open up for me, let me slide right inside you like you were made for it."

He reaches over Kurt's head to close his right hand around Kurt's where it's clutching at the bathrobe he's still lying on. As soon as their fingers slide together Kurt's hand tightens around his, like maybe he's afraid Puck's going to try to let go. Like he ever has to worry about that.

Puck turns to press another kiss to the back of Kurt's neck, then another one against his shoulder. "You're so fucking hot, Kurt. I think about you all the time."

Kurt's whining high in his throat, and Puck knows that means he's getting close. He's still grinding back on Puck's fingers, and it can't be that comfortable, because he's pretty dry, but that's not stopping him. The hand still wrapped around his squeezes hard as Kurt starts jerking himself faster, hips thrusting forward harder and harder and Puck's not even sure Kurt's still listening, but he keeps talking anyway.

"I hate sleeping without you. It feels all wrong, waking up with no little puddle of drool on the pillow." Puck laughs when Kurt clenches hard around his fingers, then he presses another kiss against the side of Kurt's neck this time. "When we get back to L.A. I'm not letting you out of bed for a whole week."

And a week's a long time, sure, but as far as Puck's concerned it's not even close to long enough. He wishes they could stay like this, just the two of them, where they don't have to deal with roommates and bosses and homework and other people's bullshit. He wants Kurt all to himself, and maybe that's selfish or whatever, but Puck's never been all that good at sharing.

"Come on, baby," he says, mouth moving along Kurt's neck to worry at his ear. He slides his tongue along Kurt's earlobe, then he catches it between his teeth and bites down. "You're so close. I can _feel_ it."

He breathes the words right up against Kurt's ear, drives his point home with a soft kiss on the thin skin on the side of his neck, and Kurt pushes back onto his fingers one last time and lets go with a tiny, broken gasp. He sounds almost surprised to lose it just then, and Puck grins into his hair and presses more kisses against hot skin while he waits for Kurt to relax enough to let him pull out.

When Kurt finally stops panting Puck eases his fingers free, then he rolls away from Kurt just long enough to find the lube and flip it open. He squeezes some into his palm and reaches for his dick, stroking a few times before he turns back to Kurt.

Only Kurt's not stretched out on the mattress, basking in the afterglow. He's not dozing like a lazy cat the way he usually does, and he's not even sprawled on his stomach, ass in the air and just waiting.

He's on his knees right fucking next to Puck, pushing him back against the headboard and pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss against Puck's lips while he swings one leg over Puck's lap to straddle him. Kurt's hand closes around Puck's cock and he lines himself up, eyes closed and breathing against Puck's mouth as he sinks down until Puck's buried as deep as he can get.

"Jesus Christ, babe," Puck says, but he's sure as hell not complaining.

Kurt grins and hooks his hands behind Puck's neck, angling forward to kiss him again while he rides Puck's dick the same way he just fucked himself on Puck's fingers. Puck's hands are on Kurt's hips, lifting him almost all the way off and then dragging him back down again, hips snapping up to bury himself as deep as he can get with every thrust.

He spreads his legs and angles his hips a little, and that gets him a breathy 'oh' on the next upstroke, so he does it again. Again and again until Kurt's panting and clenching hard around him, and Puck slides a hand into Kurt's hair to pull his head back and watch the way he winces with each thrust, like he's too sensitive to take much more.

But he's still riding Puck like a pro, lifting up and then driving back down faster and faster, until his thighs are shaking against Puck's legs and Puck can tell he's not going to hold out much longer. He lets go of Kurt's hair and grips his hips again, lifting him off and pushing him back onto the mattress, climbing over him and sliding right back into tight heat.

His arms are stretched over his head, knees bent and pushed wide apart and Puck wants to _cry_ , he's so fucking beautiful. He couldn't talk now if Kurt begged him to, so instead he plants his hands on the mattress on either side of Kurt and pulls almost all the way out, then buries himself balls-deep and comes.

When he finally works up the energy to ease out of Kurt they both wince, but when Puck stretches out on the mattress next to him Kurt opens one eye and turns his head to smile. Puck smiles right back at him, reaches out to trace Kurt's cheekbone with his thumb and watches Kurt's eyelids flutter closed again.

He looks sleepy and wrecked and Puck figures he'll pass out for awhile, which isn't such a terrible idea, now that he thinks about it. Maybe he'll even stay awake and watch Kurt sleep, just because he can.

A hand comes up to catch the one Puck's pushing through Kurt's hair, and when he sees Kurt's ring Puck's heart skips a beat. He knows people think it's a little crazy, them talking about getting married already. Hell, even Kurt thinks it's crazy at least half the time, but if anybody else could see what Puck's looking at right now, they'd never second-guess why he wants to marry Kurt again.

"What are you doing?" Kurt murmurs, eyes slitting open to peer up at Puck.

"Watching you sleep," Puck answers, grinning when Kurt's eyes open a little wider. "So shut up and do it so I can get back to watching."

Kurt closes his eyes and burrows a little closer, curving into Puck's chest and tucking his head under Puck's chin.

"If any of those steroid freaks you called friends in high school had known what a complete sap you are, they would never have let you live past the tenth grade."

"Why do you think I worked so hard to protect my rep back then?" he asks, grinning when Kurt laughs.

For a minute Kurt doesn't answer, and Puck figures maybe he's really asleep this time. He glances toward the end of the bed, where what's left of the cake is still sitting on top of the sheet. He should probably get up and move it before it hits the floor and trashes the carpet, maybe turn off the TV too, if he can find the remote. But as soon as he starts to ease out of Kurt's grip the hand around his tightens, and Kurt's eyes open halfway.

"You can stay, when we get back to my father's house," Kurt says. "He's okay with you sleeping there."

And Puck could have told him that two weeks ago, because Burt hinted around about it the last time they talked on Facebook. But it's always been up to Kurt to decide how comfortable he is letting their families in on this thing, and as much as Puck's hated every second, he's always known better than to push it.

So he knows what a big deal it is that Kurt's willing to spend the night together in his dad's house, even if all they're doing is sleeping in the same bed. He grins and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead, then he watches Kurt close his eyes again.

"Whatever you want, babe."

Kurt's fingers squeeze his again, warm metal pressing into his skin and damn, he's really never going to get used to that. "I told you, I've already got what I want."


End file.
